Seto You Freak
by Shin-X 25
Summary: This is a what if story if Seto Kaiba had a step-sister and his love for her. Please Read and Review


**Seto You Freak**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are considered are credited to people who helped me write the story.**

**This is a fanfic about Kaiba if he had a step-sister I warned you what your about read is very disturbing so ENJOY!**

**This story takes place at the orphanage when Seto was 8. A new girl was admitted to the orphanage. Seto saw this girl he thought was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. Seto approached the girl. Seto had a serious crush on this girl and he just met her. As Seto approched he was so nervous he couldn't speak right. So when tried to speak the girl turn around and said Hi! with so much loudness.**

**Seto so nervously said," H...i...I'm... Se...to what's...your name?" **

**The girl respond with so must enthusiasm " Hi! I'm Tatyana, but you can call me Kitty!"**

**"O...kay Kitty... so um... you want to be my...," Seto said. Before he could even finish Kitty interrupts him by saying " Sorry I don't like you, but I'll see you around." **

**Seto just frozen like as if his whole body was ice and Kitty just shattered it.**

**Ever since that day Seto stop at nothing to get Kitty and he's been rejected ever since.**

**One day Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to perform a publicity stunt, Seto saw the chance to challenge him to a game of chess, and thought if he could win he can trick Gozaburo into adopting Seto, Mokuba, and Kitty.**

**So Seto and Gozaburo finally had they match and Seto won and Seto told Gozaburo had to adopt Mokuba, Kitty and Seto himself Gozaburo agreed.**

**Years later**

**It where Seto tried to overthrow Gozaburo.**

**Gozaburo,"Seto, Mokuba you all tried to overthrow me well there's not enough only 4 so I hope you enjoyed you stay here cuz your going back to the orphange!''**

**"Not so fast! I still have 4 of the company and I give to Seto!" exclaimed Kitty. "No! You can't!" exclaimed Gozaburo. "Now Step-Father you leave!" Seto shouted.**

**Later that night**

**"Kitty please?" Seto begged. "No!" Kitty said angily. " Just one night?" "Didn't I say no N-O." "Fine!" Seto walks out. As Seto walked he saw Kitty drink and spike it. Then he gave it to her as a peace offer she was so drunk she started to flirt with Seto and eventually ended up having sex.**

**"Seto... (grasp)...I don't know about...Agh...this...Yes!"Kitty said as Seto started to kiss her. Seto," Shhh let your body do the talking," Seto then slide Kitty's dress off and kiss her neck while rotating her brest against his hand.**

**"But...(ooh)...Seto...it's my first...(aah)...time," said Kitty softly ,"What bout Mokuba?" "Don't worry bout Mokuba (kissing Kitty down to her stomach) his' sleeping. Seto lays Kitty down on the bed and throw her dress off and kneals on floor and pulls her panties off and start tonguing her. Kitty starts to moan and groan while Seto tongue her deeper and faster.**

**"Ooh Seto...God yes Seto... tongue me deeper!" Kitty said with sexual excitment. "Seto...O...Yes Seto, YES! YES! YESSSSS!" As Kitty screamed while cumming on Seto's face.**

**"Now it time to get serious now." Seto said while Kitty rubbing herself.**

**Seto grabs Kitty by her legs a shove his dick all the way to Kitty's pussy and fuck her deeper and deeper while Kitty screams loud while Seto's dick tearing up Kitty's pussy.**

**"Seto! Stop! You're tear me up inside!" Kitty Screams. "Oh No! I won't stop I've been waiting for since we were kids your mines now!" Seto shouted.**

**Seto still fucking Kitty picks her up and put her against the wall and lift her leg and fucks her from the side.**

**Seto then pulls outs his dick and stick it into Kitty's butthole. Kitty screams,"Aah! Seto take it out! Seto it hurts! STOP!" Seto keeps going and said, No you can take now spread your butt more I finally got you Bitch!"**

**"Seto stop... I can't take...!" But Seto had cum in her ass. Seto did not stop he continue fuck her.**

**Seto finally stop after Kitty rode his dick until they both cum. The next morning Kitty wakes up to find out that Seto is naked and so is she. She scream enough to wake Seto up and she throws Seto out. She said to herself 'Seto You Freak'.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
